I am Sorry but I Love You
by KazemaruShuuya10
Summary: What will Hiroto do when he heard that Diam is going on a date with Midorikawa? They may not knowing it, but both of them share the same feeling towards each others. One-shot! Midorikawa is a girl in the story. Non-Yaoi. Enjoy


YO!~ F-chan is here with my third fanfic! I really want to make a non-yaoi fanfic so, this is it. A non-yaoi fanfic from me this time. Hiro X Mido. Oh yeah, Midorikawa is a girl in this story. Hope it turns out well. Enjoy! ^^

Disclamer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven. Everything belongs to Level-5, except for the plot of the story.

Warning: This time, there is no warning. But maybe, there are some swearing part.

**I am Sorry but I Love You**

The sun rises, it's early in the morning and its Saturday. The Sun Garden is still quiet, unlike in the weekdays. Hiroto woke up early as usual, doing some stretching and then went to bath. On his way to the bathroom, he met Midorikawa.

"Ohayou, Midori-chan." Hiroto smiled and greet him. 'Hmmm… She woke up early today. I wonder why~' Hiroto thought to himself

"Ah, Hiroto. Ohayou" Midorikawa greeted back and smiled.

"It's kinda unusual for you to wake up this early in the weekend, what is it?" Hiroto asked.

Midorikawa kinda resist answering the question in the first, but at the end she answered it. "Well, um, Diam ask me to go on a date with him today, so, I wake up earlier to prepare everything."

… Hiroto's eyes widen. He swore, he felt his heart skipped a beat, then he blushed, 'He… HE ASKED HER WHAT? N-No way… I've lost? Have I lost to Diam…?' After he thought about that, he start sweating like it was summer (which, right now it's spring time).

"Um, Hiroto? Earth to Hiroto? Hey you okay? Your face is… Red. Hey?"

Hiroto snapped out of his 'imaginary land' and answer with a weak voice, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Um, enjoy your day." Hiroto ran. Passing her while his face is looking down, hiding his tears. How can he lose to someone else? This keeps on haunting his mind.

Midorikawa looked back as she saw her friend running away. 'What's wrong with him?' She muttered to herself, but then she turns around and continued her walk to her room.

HIROTO'S ROOM

'I can't do this. Why am I so stupid anyway? It's obvious much that she likes Diam! Or maybe love… Why am I so blind? ARGH! I swear I'm gonna kill that fucking brat! But then, if I do that, Midorikawa will be mad at me and she will hate me forever…. God, what should I do…?' Unrealized by Hiroto, his tears start flowing to his cheek.

Suddenly, there is a knock in the door. "Hey Hiroto. It's lunch time!" Without even opening the door, Hiroto knew that it was Hitomiko-nee.

"Sorry, but I'm not hungry. I'm not taking my lunch." Hiroto said from inside the room.

Well, that answer kinda shocked Hitomiko. It's unusual for him to skip lunch. "Hiroto? Is everything alright? May I come in?"

Hiroto is so desperate. He does need someone to talk to about his problem. He start crying again, then he let Hitomiko come in his room, "Y-yes you may." He said stuttering.

Hitomiko went in the room and she's kinda shocked to see Hiroto lying in his bed with tears flowing down to his cheeks. It's so unlike him! "Hiroto? What's wrong?"

Hiroto sobbed and suddenly he sits down and hugged Hitomiko who is standing beside his bed. "Onee-chan! I can't take this anymore! I love… I love her! I do! Really! But, she… she didn't love me back and… and…" Hiroto continued sobbing and crying.

Hitomiko hug him and say, "Hey, it's alright. Look, I know this is hard but you have to be strong. But hey, you know what? I kinda disagree on what you said about she didn't like you."

Hiroto's eyes widen and she looked up and see his sis' face, "Wha-what do you mean by that?"

Hitomiko smiled and answer, "Well… She did say yes to Diam when he ask her to go on a date with him, but that doesn't mean she likes him. It could be that she just can't reject him. Maybe she actually want to tell him the truth about her feelings tonight. Maybe she likes you."

"No, that's not true. What makes you think that?" Hiroto asked. He's still sobbing.

"Because this morning she ask me about it." Hitomiko smiled

"What? She asked you what?" Hiroto's eyes widen. And he stop sobbing, he was kinda freaked out when he heard she said that.

"She asked me what's wrong with you because you seem to kinda avoid him after she told you that she will be going on a date with Diam. And she also talks to me A LOT about her feelings. She told me that she likes you but she doesn't expect you to like her back, since, you're a type of 'every girl's dream'. I never told her about your feelings."

Hiroto was shocked. 'She likes him too? But,…' Hiroto start hating himself because he's too afraid of stupid things like that and that he's not sensitive enough to feel her love. "Nee-chan…"

"Hmm? Yeah? What is it Hiroto?"

"What should I do now? I really want her to know about my feelings"

"Tonight, once they're home, find her. Talk to her about your feelings. You have to confess about it. But, wait before everything is clear. No one there, just the two of you. No Diam, no Reina, NO ONE! That's how it goes~"

"Thanks. I'll do that later." Hiroto smiled after hearing everything. He just wish that night come soon…

ON THE DATE

Everything gone well. Midorikawa and Diam had a really great evening. When it almost reached midnight, they went home. There was a pregnant silence when they're walking home, but suddenly, Diam broke it,"Midori-chan,….."

"Yeah? What is it?" Midorikawa ask curiously.

Diam stopped walking, he hold Midorikawa's hand puling the girl closer to him and answer, "I-I….. I love you Midorikawa"

Midorikawa's eyes went wide. He just confessed to her! "Di-Diam… I…"

Diam put her finger on Midorikawa's lips and smiled, "Shhh… It's okay, I know. You only see me as a friend. Because, you like, no love Hiroto. Am I right?"

Midorikawa was shocked. 'How did he…..?' But then he nodded. "I'm so sorry Diam. I know I can't expect him to love me back, but I… I…. I love him… I'm so sorry about it!" Midorikawa bowed to him.

Diam lift her face and say, "Hey, I told you it's okay. I understand your feelings and I'm fine with it, as long as you're happy. So, when will you tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

Diam chuckled, "About your feelings, silly. You know that Hiroto is really girls' type right? So if you didn't confess to him soon, there will be someone who took him before you did. C'mon! Let's go home and maybe, you should talk to him tonight."

Midorikawa blushed really hard. His face is as red as an apple! "N-NO WAY! No way I will do that… He likes Reina-nee, and I just… don't expect him to understand my feelings and I don't know why."

Diam grinned, "Hmph. Who knows? He never confessed to her right? He never told anyone else about his feeling. And besides, he said that he only look at Reina-nee as a sister, not as a girl. You know what I mean don't you?"

"Not as a girl?" Midorikawa was confused. "How did you know about that? You're not like his personal stalker are you?"

"Nope, but that's what he told me. So you still have a chance! Go get him Midori-chan~" Diam smiled sweetly. Midorikawa can feel her face turn even redder. She's face is just like a cherry now!

ORPHANAGE

After they arrived home, Midorikawa and Diam went straight to their own room after saying good-night and Midorikawa said 'thank you'. Diam's room is on the second floor, while Midorikawa's is on the third floor. When Midorikawa reach the third floor, he saw Hiroto standing beside his room, leaning to the wall.

"Wellf well well… Why don't you look at this? You're late Midori-chan~" Hiroto gave her a playful smile.

Midorikawa didn't answer. But then a few seconds after that, she suddenly holds Hiroto's arm. "Hi-Hiroto, I need to speak to you."

Hiroto blushed but he tried to calm himself, "What is it?"

Midorikawa looked down. Suddenly, she sobbed, her tears went down to her cheeks. Hiroto's eyes was widen, he was shocked and scared for a moment, then he asked, "Hey, what's wrong? Midori-chan? Come one. Don't cry, what is it? You know you can always talk to me if you got a problem."

"H-Hiroto… I-I….I… love… you…"

….. Hiroto's heart skipped a beat. His face was red. He smiled and he remembered about what Hitomiko-nee told him. She was right. All of the sudden, Midorikawa continued, "But it's not like I wish you have the same feeling you know. I don't really want you to have the same feeling towards me, and I don't know why…"

Hiroto smiled and lift Midorikawa's face. Then he said, "Thanks Midori-chan, and I'm sorry…. I'm sorry because I can't listen to what you asked me just now" After that, their lips met. Hiroto kiss her passionately.

Midorikawa was kinda shocked for a moment but then she kissed him back. After some minutes, they broke the kiss. Both teenagers' face are really red. Then, Midorikawa asked, "Wh-What did you mean by that?"

Hiroto smiled and gave her a simple answer. "I am sorry, but I love you. It's too late to stop it. I've loved you since a long time ago and I can't trash this feeling no mather how much I tried. I love you Midori-chan."

"Call me Ryuuji. And I love you too, Hiroto"

Then they end their night with another sweet passionate kiss~

THE END

There! All done. Hope you enjoyed it. And btw, the title is actually a song lyric. 'I am sorry but I love you da geojitmal', it's Bigbang's song called 'Lies' and that sentence is the a part of the song. But I just didn't put the 'da geojitmal' part. Until next time~ Mata ne! ^^


End file.
